pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style)
Looney 166003-241's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Dizzy (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Share Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Priscilla (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kimberly Shaw (Melrose Place) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) - She-Loyal Heart Dog Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) - Dizzy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style): Love a Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 166003-241 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Pepe is making love to Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Dizzy.png|Dizzy as Fear Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Riley Andersen Category:Looney 166003-241 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG